disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Falconch City
Falconch City '''is the 53rd episode of Season 11. Summary Sofia 'is working on Falconch Discs, when Miles takes the Disney Junior Club to a city, where there are Pigmies – a potential prey for Falconchs. Plot The episode begins with the gang having fun in the Gup-TD, jumping on a trampoline, until Sofia jumps off in order to work on a Falconch Disc. The disc is almost ready so Miles sets out to find falconches, which live anywhere where there are medium-sized birds, or pigs with wings. He decides that Danville City is a good place to look: it has huge herds of pigmies. Captain Jake and Kwazii are slightly disappointed in the location, but Sofia sees it as a chance to really test the pirates' skills. Leaving them to wonder what kind of abilities pigmies possess, Kwazii notices Heinz Doofenshmirtz having a snack on a bench and taunting the pigmies. But the pigmies outwit Doofenshmirtz out of his cookie so they decide to get to know pigmies better. Following a pigmy back to its nest they notice it didn't bring food for its piglets – it is feeding them milk like regular pigs. Captain Jake gets closer to the nest and the pigmy muzzles him on the face, activating his Magical Creature Power Suit with Pigmy Power. Then, a falconch targets Captain Jake as prey. Captain Jake is able to out-fly the falconch, but out of the park and out of range. Luckily for him, he is in a Pigmy Suit, and uses his homing ability to find the Gup-TD, where he deactivates on contact with it. Kwazii activates his Pigmy Suit, and after acting like he is injured, he attracts a falconch, which hooks him, and he deactivates his Suit. He inserts a Falconch Disc in place of his Pigmy Disc, and activates Falconch Powers. Captain Jake does the same thing. The pirate pals follow the falconch to a nest on a building, where there is a hatchling inside. While flying around, Heinz Doofenshmirtz exits from the top floor of the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. Disgusted by how messy his building looks, he orders his Norm Bots to clean the entire exterior of his building, starting from the ground floor. Captain Jake and Kwazii find out and corner Doofenshmirtz. They try to convince him that he should not clean his building when there is a falconch nest with an immature falconch on it, but Doofenshmirtz, impatient to get his building cleaned, refuses. Not willing to let Doofenshmirtz have his way, the pirates begin tossing and crushing the Norm Bots one by one while Doofenshmirtz sends more and more Norm Bots to cleaning his building. This in a stalemate, which is broken when the Gup-TD arrives. Kwazii snatches Doofenshmirtz's controller and kicks it into the Gup-TD. Sofia rewires the controller and sends the Norm Bots and Doofenshmirtz away "on vacation". Afterwards, the Disney Junior Club sit on the edge of the building and take a look at the falconch chick, which starts flapping its wings, ending the episode. Characters * Trivia * The episode is similar to ''Falcon City from Wild Kratts. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 11 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Miles Callisto Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Wild Kratts Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Complete Season 11 episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Season 11 images Category:Kwazii Cat images Category:Jake/Captain Jake images Category:Sofia images Category:Sofia the First images Category:Jake and the Neverland Pirates images Category:Octonauts images Category:Fantasy Forest Story images Category:Rest images Category:Group images Category:Season 11 episodes based on cartoons